


Conhecendo e amando

by AltenVantas



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como Touya e Yukito realmente se conheceram e em que ponto o relacionamento deles se tornou algo mais?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conhecendo e amando

O lugar era lindo, repleto de flores e arvores de cerejeira todas floridas, uma brisa morna passava pelo campo trazendo toda a sorte de cheiros e acalmando ainda mais sua consciência. Afinal, ele sabia ser um sonho, já estava acostumado com eles e mesmo fazendo algum tempo desde que tivesse o seu ultimo a impressão era mesmo e clara como água. Talvez, isso fosse bom, assim não caia nas armadilhas que sabia existir dentro dos sonhos, contudo isso também tirava boa parte do encanto que poderia surgir. Nem tudo era cem por cento uma coisa e sua mãe lhe havia ensinado isso a um bom tempo.  
Pensar nela fez o seu peito arder, mesmo depois de algum tempo de sua morte, mesmo agora tendo que cuidar de sua tão amada e querida irmão, sentia muita falta dela. Deu seu carinho, de seu amor e de seu riso que fazia com que todos ficassem perdidamente apaixonados por ela de maneira fatídica e inefável. Seu pai dizia que essa era a sua maior arma e sempre que dizia isso seus olhos se enchiam de uma adoração pura e verdadeira que Toya sempre desejava ter quando encontrasse alguém a quem realmente amasse. Embora, o carisma de sua mãe fosse a sua maior magia, não era a única.  
Nadeshiko havia sido uma médium bastante poderosa a ponto de prever acontecimentos nos sonhos e até ver alguns mortos, a qual sempre tentava ajudar a encontrar o seu caminho. Seu pai nada sabia sobre isso, devido à preocupação que sentia por sua mãe, mas ele sabia. Ela havia contado. Em sonhos, em vida e depois dela. Também não contara ao seu pai, sua mãe o fizera prometer isso em diversas ocasiões, o motivo ele não sabia, embora confiasse em sua mãe verdadeiramente. Assim, seu pai não sabia sobre seus sonhos e seus dons.  
Toya mexeu-se desconfortavelmente trocando o peso de uma perna para a outra como se exercitasse para uma longa corrida, a espera por sua mãe o estava deixando levemente irritado. Odiava esperar ou fazer esperar. Queria poder ver o que ela tinha para lhe mostrar e passar mais um tempo com ela, porque até em sonhos o tempo era curto de mais e não importa quanto tempo passasse com ela, sempre lhe parecia curto. Quando estava começando a achar que nada aconteceria e teria que começar a andar sozinho ela apareceu perante si.  
Estava realmente muito bonita, seus cabelos estavam transados e em cada uma das tranças havia uma flor que lhe nomeava e um que nomeava a sua irmã, vestia um vestido branco com mangas longas e dessa vez não havia as assas que tão comumente exibia quando a via acordado. Mesmo assim, um luz angelical que emanava de seu corpo fazia toda a luz que ali estava presente parecesse ser apática e sem graça alguma. Inevitavelmente seu rosto iluminou-se de amor e felicidade por vê-la.  
\- Meu querido.  
A voz de sua mãe não foi mais do que um sussurro e como se não visse a séculos correu até os braços dela jogando-se ali como se tivesse se machucado e procurasse por consolo. O que não era uma inverdade. Ela o abraçou e o embalaram pelo que lhe pareceu ser eras, mas que no fundo não passou de um breve momento; mesmo assim foi o suficiente para que suas tristezas fossem retiradas de si e seu coração lavado. Seus encontros eram assim, rejuvenescedores para a alma do pequeno. Que não raramente se sentia velho de mais e cansado de mais.   
Contendo as lágrimas com bravura infantil virou-se para a mulher e sorriu-lhe com toda a sinceridade, automaticamente foi retribuído e até mesmo as covinhas de seu rosto lha pareceu conter uma pitada de amor extra.   
\- O que irá me mostrar hoje mamãe? – Perguntou de maneira ansiosa, apenas como uma criança de dez anos conseguia fazer. – Mais lições sobre os meus dons?  
\- Não querido, hoje eu não irei lhe mostrar nada. – Imediatamente o jovem Toya fez um bico de tristeza contrariedade. – Não faça isso querido, sabe que eu não gosto, além disso, você está crescendo e o que irá ver aqui é apenas para os seus olhos. – Os olhos castanhos de sua mãe brilharam em êxtase. – Só estou aqui para mostrar que caminho deve tomar.  
\- E se eu me perder mamãe? – Perguntou sendo um pouco mais do que mimado. – E se eu não puder ver?  
\- Você não irá se perder. – De imediato sentiu-se infinitamente mais seguro, se sua mãe lhe disse que tudo estaria bem então estaria. – E sim meu querido, você poderá ver e só você, por isso que não irei, entende?  
\- A-acho que sim mamãe. – Como que para ilustrar o que disse meneou a cabeça de forma positiva. – Mas, vai ser algo ruim?  
\- Claro que não querido, se fosse algo ruim, mesmo que eu não pudesse ver iria contigo. – Ela estendeu a mão alisou a face infantil e meiga de seu filho. – Contudo não é, é algo bom e que irá lhe trazer conforto e felicidade no futuro não tão distante.  
\- Entendi mamãe. – No auge dos seus dez anos, ele realmente havia entendido.  
\- Então, vá por ali. – Ela disse apontando para a entrada de um pequeno jardim.  
Com passos hesitantes e sem olhar para trás, como sua mãe um dia lhe instruirá em outro sonho, caminhou até a entrada do jardim. Era um portão velho e repleto de símbolos que ele pouco entendia, embora conseguisse sentir que era algo poderoso e repleto de magia. Sua mãe havia lhe ensinado isso também, disse que poderia ser útil no futuro, e bom estava sendo útil naquele exato momento. Estava temeroso se deveria ou não atravessar o portão aberto, mas não podia olhar para trás isso o faria ficar preso e foi isso que o fez tomar a decisão. Se só podia ir para frente, então para frente iria.  
Do outro lado havia uma imensa área repleta de capim e plantas arbóreas que deixava tudo com cheiro dos incensos que sentia quando ia aos templos com o seu pai, que serviam para proteção, cura e magia como um velho monge o havia ensinado. O detalhe era que o monge já estava morto e ficou simplesmente perplexo por ele enxergá-lo e mais ainda quando o inquiriu sobre os ritos mortuários. Havia sido no enterro de sua mãe e ele não conseguia entende o que estava acontecendo muito bem.  
Continuou avançando seguindo a única trilha que havia naquele espaço, era estreita e fazia muitas curvas, logo não conseguia ver nada além do caminho que deveria seguir até uma mansão ao velho estilo chinês. Antiga e obviamente pertencente a uma família rica, mesmo nunca vendo uma de perto ele sabia das aulas da escola que deveria pertencer ao menos a uma família de nobres. Isso fez o seu pequeno e jovial peito se inflar com ego e orgulho próprio por lembra-se de algo de uma aula que pouco prestava atenção. O cheiro de incenso permanecia, embora houvesse outro odor que não reconhecia mesmo já o sentindo milhares de vezes.  
Dando de ombros, seguiu o caminho e logo se viu na porta, esta como a outra possuía símbolos mágico impregnado de poder e como na outra não conseguiu reconhecer nenhuma das escrituras embora estivessem totalmente em caracteres chineses, mas estes lhe eram desconhecidos. Imaginou que estivessem em desuso. Enquanto ainda analisava a estrutura que estava de fronte a si a mesma deslizou sem emitir som algum e quase como se não pesasse nada.   
Novamente temeu seguir em frente, não saia nenhuma luz da sala e a única coisa que lhe dava uma pista de que algo estava era algo que piscava sem parar, mas era tão rápido e que seus olhos não conseguiam captar com perfeição a imagem. Assim com cuidado, deu um passou para frente e nada aconteceu, deu outro e novamente nada, mais um e nada de novo. Se sentido mais seguro caminhou em direção ao objeto que piscava e brilhava de maneira incomum.  
Quando chegou perto o bastante percebeu ser um espelho.  
Era feito de prata, pura e bela que brilha como uma chama, esta era entalha com estranhos desenhos – ora eram assas brancas como as de um anjo e cristais que lhe pareciam ser gelo, ora eram armações de óculos e livros velhos que cheiravam a idade e uso. Com suas pequenas e delicadas mãos segurou o delicado objeto que era infinitamente mais leve do que parecia e olhou para a superfície que refletiria o sue rosto, mas isso não aconteceu. O que viu foi algo ainda mais maravilhoso.  
Havia uma gaiola branca como a neve que cai no inverno, toda ornamentada com uma mistura dos símbolos que havia na porta do jardim e na porta da mansão em que estava. Dentro havia um anjo, com cabelos prateados e olhos fechados, este estava acorrentado por algo que parecia ser terra e fogo fundidos em eles que mantinham seus braços e pernas bem próximos uns dos outros em uma posição que parecia ser doía.  
Toya achou aquele ser muito belo e uma verdadeira maldade o que estavam fazendo a ele, queria poder retirá-lo da gaiola e das correntes que lhe prendiam. Mas, algo que lhe dizia que isso era desnecessário e ele não estavam realmente sentido dor, apenas um incomoda temporário e necessário.  
A baixa dele estava repleta de água que dançava ao redor dele de forma protetora chegando à forma redemoinhos em algumas partes e o ar acima dele era exatamente igual, ambos pareciam irritados e frustrados por estarem presos contra a vontade. Os dois elementos tentavam chegar próximo e não conseguiam devido ao elo que lançava terra para a água e fogo para o ar e isso os mantinha afastados.  
O outro achava a dança dos elementos algo completamente fantástico e novo, aquilo era algo poderoso e nada do que sua mãe lhe havia ensinado chegava perto. Era magia de verdade, feita por alguém que não entendia do assunto como também era um mestre. Isso o fascinou por completo.  
A cena, contudo mudou e logo ele estava novamente olhando para a gaiola. Esta moveu-se e aos poucos transformando-se em nevoa e ocultando o anjo que estava dentro, mas a nevoa não ficou por muito tempo pois começou então a transformasse em algo solido novamente mais formava um rosto. De um menino. Seu coração pulsou em seu peito e teve a sensação que o conhecia, que o já tinha visto.  
Seus cabelos eram pretos e lisos, formando uma leve franja em sua face onde também havia um óculo que combinava com o seu sorriso leve e jovial até mesmo inocente. Era alvo e seu rosto pontudo fazia o seu coração pulsar.  
Suspirou e com isso seu espelho e portal para aquele menino sumiu deixando apenas um vazio, sentiu uma conexão forte e poderosa com ele. Queria vê-lo, tocá-lo e senti-lo. Mas, não podia, não agora e nem depois.   
Piscou os olhos e quando abriu estava no seu quarto e seu pai estava batendo na porta de forma carinhosa, chamando-o para começar mais um dia.


End file.
